


Pleoh, Actually a bad person? EXPOSED

by DMM



Series: Station 442 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mercenaries, Minor Character Death, Murder-Suicide, Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMM/pseuds/DMM
Summary: Pleoh finds themself faced with a bit of a predicament after a...small, flirtatious mistake they made on a mission. thankfully, it's quickly taken care of.





	Pleoh, Actually a bad person? EXPOSED

**Author's Note:**

> P L E A S E  
> READ THE TAGS 
> 
> everything's pretty mild and not too descriptive but y'know. still

The mission had actually seemed pretty fun; pose as a guard at a party, find some rich guy, kill him and make it look like an accident, get the fuck out of there while everyone was drunk off their ass. The only problem had been when they went to the upper floor of the mansion, he was balls deep in someone else’s wife (They knew she was someone else’s wife because they had seen her downstairs earlier, while her husband paraded her around like one of those earthen dogs) And while usually they wouldn’t have had a problem with shooting him then and there…   
  
...they didn’t have their helmet on (they'd be easily recognized without it..well they were easily recognized _with_ it, but as Bug, the Mercenary. not Pleoh, that guy who dances in sector 2), and they would feel a little bad for the chick under him, having someone die right on top of you was probably pretty traumatizing, and the ultimate mood kill... unless you were  _ into _ that kinda thing.   
  
Anyway, they had left the pair behind and continued their ‘patrol’ around the party, grabbing food off the buffet table whenever they passed and discreetly eyeing all the female folk and a few of the more masculine types in the room.   
  
And that’s exactly what Pleoh was doing when they saw the target get into his car, right behind a frankly  _ very  _ cute young woman who had been eyeing them in return. They cursed quietly, shoved the rest of their chips in their mouth and made a brisk pace towards his car. They had his address, so it was really no biggie except for the fact that they only had so many ways they could make it look like an accident, and what if he wasn’t going back to his place? Did they have enough time to find whoever he was going home with--   
  
They spun a full 180 on their heel as someone grabbed them by the wrist, and were a little surprised to see it was the cute girl, who apparently hadn’t stopped eyeing them. She gave them a sweet smile and they noted that she had some really nicely done lipstick, sharp and bright red, a nice contrast to her blonde hair, but matched well with her brown eyes-- did she do that herself? They were impressed.    
  
“Are you a police officer?” She asked, and man, her voice was about as soft as her face. Too bad they were busy and getting weird creeper vibes from the look she was giving them now. They smiled at her, and bowed quickly just to pull out of her grip.   
  
“Yes ma’am~! My shift ends in…” they brought their wrist up to their face, forgot they weren’t wearing a watch, and quickly shoved both their hands behind their back “A few seconds!! But is there anything you need?” That was absolutely the wrong thing to say because her whole face immediately lit up. They heard an engine rev behind them, and began to dig their fingernails into their palms.    
  
“Mmmm..No~ Not right noow~” she pretended to be thoughtful as she eyed them up and down taking a few steps closer, making them realize exactly how short she was- Maybe in the four foot range? They hadn’t heard the car pull away yet, they hoped that was still  _ his _ car they were hearing “..I think..you’d be more use to me off dufty~” she moved to put her hands on their sides and they quickly grabbed her wrists, turning the defensive action into a playful dance by spinning her on her heel using her wrist as guidance as they checked over their shoulder. He was still there, talking to someone standing outside the car window. Sweet.   
  
They slowly let her stop spinning as they turned back around, crouching down on one knee to give her a devilish grin as they pressed their lips to her knuckles “While is is  _ very _ flattering to have a rose such as yourself after my... _ attentions _ ~..” they purred “I’m afraid I do have somewhere to be tonight…” they put on their most regretful pouty face and held her hands to their chest.   
  
“..Will I see you again?” she asked breathlessly and they had to fight not to scowl, they heard shouted goodbyes under the distinct sound of the engine revving again, this time accompanied by the sound of the car pulling away. They came up with a quick response.   
  
“Perhaps~” they stood back up to their full height, taking slow steps backwards to let her hand trail out of their loose grip, keeping their grin in place. There was a stretch of road with no branches the way he was exiting, if they pulled away in time they could probably still catch him “..this very park, noon tomorrow?” she nodded, looking a little dazed, and they blew her a kiss, taking their chance to run back to their own car while they still had time.   
  
Too single-minded to realize what romance-novel level shit they just pulled on that poor girl   
  
\---   
  
The next day, around noon, they were laying on their couch, half asleep. The mission had run well into early morning, as the target  _ had _ brought someone else home. Thankfully, after what seemed to them was a whole ass night of fucking, he let them sleep in the guestroom while he took a bath. They had stepped out of his closet, taking out their headphones after pausing the video they had been watching (from what they remembered, it had something to do with youtube celebrities. They had no idea what the context was but the host had them hooked nonetheless) and then snuck into his bathroom. It was easy to make it look like he fell asleep in the tub, and promptly drowned. They had their money within the hour but had still gotten home at like...the ass-crack of dawn.    
  
And that was why they were still pretty much half asleep at...12:00.   
  
...Didn’t they have something to be doing?   
  
They squinted at the ceiling and pulled a quick recap of the night before they had tailed the guy back to his house. A lot of loud music, goodish food, lights, balls deep in the wife, pretty woman--    
  
They launched themself off the couch and went on a hunt for their shoes. Sure, they weren’t at all interested in her beyond maybe a quick fling, so in the real sense of things this amount of rush wasn’t needed. Infact! They could probably avoid it altogether!   
  
But being stood up  _ sucked _ , and besides they felt obligated to apologise for leading her along. How would they do that? They didn’t know yet. Hopefully though they would have some semblance of a plan by the time they got back to the park.   
  
\---   
  
Once they get there, it’s not at all hard to spot her. She’s wearing just as flashy a dress as before, a little puffed out and flowing down to the ground. They vaguely remember the one from last night flaring out as they spun her, and kinda wonder that this one- with it’s red glitter and layered fabrics- would look like if they decided to spin her again.   
  
They tuck their hands into their pockets as they approach her to avoid temptation.    
  
She smiles as she spots them, that same sweet one from the night before “..Why hello sir~” they wave in return, nodding a bit. What the fuck have they gotten themself into...better start crawling out of the hole now rather than never.   
  
“Hey-- Uhh, I’d actually like to  _ apologise _ for last night.” The sheepish look they give her isn’t fake, and they only wince further as her smile falls and her brows furrow “...I was actually just playing around, I didn’t think I’d come off as serious until later. Aaauh..sorry for leading you along.” they rub the back of their neck. That was a shitty fucking excuse. Ah, well.   
  
“Oh...Uh..Thanks for telling me.” She seems..thankfully not that upset, and they relax.   
  
“Yeah, my fault man. I’ll just be on my way then.” they wave at her again, and turn around, heading back to their house.   
  
This time they’re aware of someone watching them as they walk home, but chalk it up to their usual paranoia. After all, they’ve barely had any sleep.   
  
\---   
  
Four days later Pleoh would admit that shit was getting a little weird.   
  
They were seeing her  _ everywhere _ now, and they didn’t know if she had just always gone to the same places and they just hadn’t noticed her before, or if their paranoia is right and she’s been stalking them. She’s in the market, all the way up in Sector 3. She’s in the lot outside their house where the neighborhood go-getters had built a playground. She’s in the library, the bar, the houses next door. Was she always there? Were they only just now seeing her because they recognized her? Were they hallucinating? 

 

That last one was a little more likely that they’d prefer it to be, since they had gotten little to no sleep since they noticed three nights ago, though they had  _ hoped _ to ignore it, and let it go away on its own.   
  
It wasn’t though, so they got up from bed, sighed, ran their hands over their face and decided the day could start at twelve in the morning. They figured they could find something to reassure them at least a little bit.   
  
They sat down at their desk, booting up their computer with a little huff, thinking back on the little information they had gathered about her. Her makeup was perfect, and she had a good figure, at least when put in a dress. She could probably be a model but they had never seen her face around anywhere, small time then? It’d probably be for a certain brand, because of her height. She was below average for an adult human-- at least, they hoped she was an adult. Was she even a human? Shapeshifters usually have some quirks to their form but maybe she was hiding? From who?   
  
They opened their browser, thinking for a moment before entering a few keywords. Better to start with  _ something. _   
  
_ Human model extra small _   
  
They got a shit ton of results, and after spending a few hours sifting through the most relevant and a few pages from the middle and end, nothing came up that seemed to be what they were looking for. So they modified the search a little   
  
_ Human dresses extra small _   
  
The first results all referred to manufacturers and businesses, and on the fifth try they found the site they were looking for.   
  
They knew because she was on the front page, right next to an Omfals and a liadultran toddler. It was called ‘Panza’, and it catered to the shorter side of things, more specifically the 4ft range.    
  
After a bit more digging, they found her name and social medias on the sites FAQ, where someone had asked about the models. And honestly after that, finding her phone number, address, and other jobs wasn’t too difficult. Almost entertaining, reassuring even. They were barely even phased by the part where she had barely ever been in sector 2 since their little meet up at the park (They lived in sector 2, she lived in sector 3, there was little to no reason for her to made a trip down), because they had her information now, and from there everything could easily be handled if she became a  _ real _ problem.   
  
They copied the information onto a post-it note, and stuck it to their monitor beside two others of the same nature. Then, they went to go get some breakfast, somehow it had gotten to 5 in the morning while they weren’t paying attention. And man were they starving.

  
  


_**Regina Ursula Moriano** _

_**Gold-blonde  brown eyes** _

_**21, looks her age** _

__**Home - 425 thestle ave, 87a, sector 3**  
Week work - 8856 redwood ave, sector 3  
Weekend (e/o) - 9008 milk street, sector 1 

_**856-959-2284** _

 

\------   
  
Two days later, they were  _ really glad _ they had decided to do that.   
  
Because they were on the internet.   
  
Not that this  _ alone _ was surprising, they had their own social medias after all, the part that was pissing them off, was that someone had posted a picture of them, anonymously, on the general news page of the underground.   
  
They were still mostly in their suit, everything from their abdomen down was obscured by the car they were walking past and they looked to be wiping their brow, helmet probably held in their other hand going by what looked like a blue smudge near their chest (thankfully the quality of the picture was just this side of terrible) and it looked like someone had cropped the image to focus on their face. The caption read;   
  
_**“Pleoh O’Neill is Bug!? I HAVE PROOF! EXPOSED!”** _   
  
And then a little paragraph about how this ‘’’’’’anonymous’’’’’ person had totally just been walking by when they saw the infamous bug take their helmet off to reveal their beloved neighbor Pleoh. And honestly, yeah, it had been their fault for taking their helmet off before they got somewhere safe, but it was  _ 88 degrees _ outside and they were  _ sweaty _ . They should've expected her to be hanging around somewhere.   
  
Obviously Regina had no idea who she was dealing with, because even while she had submitted it anonymously, it wasn’t too hard to guess who had spent the entire week stalking them and gotten that picture.   
  
They knew the mods would remove it in an hour or two (it was against the guidelines to publically speculate on staff’s identities, if they weren’t already open about it, and  _ some _ people actually flagged that shit) but they  _ also _ knew that some people could’ve already been spreading it around in the..what? Fifteen minutes it had been up? Yeah. They messed with one of their old bots, and send it to compile pictures of their face, with the keyword ‘Bug’ and that picture in particular. Then they grabbed their handgun, a pair of gloves, and decided to pay a visit to Regina.   
  
\---   
  
Getting into her apartment wasn’t even that hard, she had literally left the door unlocked, and she looked up at them when they stepped inside.   
  
She was sitting on the kitchen counter, grinning smugly and kicking her feet like a little kid. And she was wearing…?   
  
Was that lingerie?   
  
She got up to saunter-  _ saunter _ \- over to them, and yup. Yup yup that was definitely lingerie. What the fuck was going on. They considered leaving immediately, but just stepped out of her way so she could close the door behind them, and watch in utter bewilderment as she turned to them and clasped her hands in front of her, pushing her boobs up a bit with her arms.   
  
“I see you got my little message~?” she purred and they sighed, rubbing their temples.   
  
“Sure. I got the part where you’re trying to give out my private identity to the whole underground, that’s actually what I’m here for.” they pulled their gun out of it’s holster at their waist and grabbed her shoulder, a little concerned about how she only seemed to be pleased by this.   
  
“Are you going to try and kill me?” she fluttered her lashes at them, and they took one of her hands and wrapped it around the handle of the weapon, resting her finger on the trigger under their own.   
  
“I am going to kill you, yeah.” she looked like she had something smug and seductive to say about that, but cut herself off with the first look of actual fear as they turned the barrel of the gun to rest right at her sternum, point blank “...Bang.”   
  
“Wait--”   
  
_ BANG _ __  
__  
They let go of her hand, letting her body fall on the floor however it wanted. They could already hear her neighbors panicking about the sound, probably calling the police. They would’ve silenced it but what kind of suicidal person buys a silencer to put on their gun? No one, and then people would start suspecting murder.    
  
They took a few steps back, took a picture of the body, and went looking for her wallet. Just in case there wasn’t someone who had wanted her dead and was willing to pay, they wanted a little cash.    
  
After taking half of the wad that was already in her wallet, they opened the window that lead towards the emergency escape, and immediately heard sirens. They took a deep breath.  _ Don’t panic, you have a plan _ . And slipped onto the fire escape, closing the window gently after themself.   
  
They made their way up three stories, and opened the window there just to be immediately assaulted with the strong smell of weed. They cringed and slipped into the smoke-filled room, waving to the man sitting on the bed as they passed through his bedroom.   
  
“Hey man.”   
  
“...Hey--???”   
  
They took the coat hanging by his front door, put it on, and took a deep breath.   
  
They regretted it because they had forgotten the place was full of weed. They had probably just gotten a contact high.  _ Nice, perfect, a m a z i n g _ . They opened the door and stepped out, pulling their hood up and shoving their hands into their pockets as they walked towards the elevator. At a more reasonable pace now.   
  
After a minute or two of waiting, They stepped into the elevator and pressed for the lobby. Only two other people entered with them, looking considerably high as well. They figured they were already noseblind to the smell.   
  
They got out, walking though the lobby and hunching as they passed the police officers gathering outside. A few looked their way, but only chuckled or rolled their eyes, they were just another guy who smelled like weed heading to a corner store.   
  
And they kept that up as they trudged home, humming a quiet tune to themself.   
  
\---   
  
Back in their own house, after thoroughly washing any clothes they had been wearing, themself included, they went looking for that client.   
  
And there  _ was _ someone who had wanted her killed, paying over a thousand for it too, so they accepted the job, and after waiting five minutes, sent them the picture of her corpse.   
  
_ FM: ...That was quick. _ __  
__  
_ Bug: Yeah well, I happened to be in the area lmao ;p _ __  
_ Bug: Do I get paid extra for outstanding delivery time~? _ __  
__  
_ FM: ... _ __  
  
And sure enough, once the payment was transferred they had 1,500 dollars more in their account. The client never did bother to respond after that, so they closed the tab, and took the Post-it off of their monitor, giving it another glance over.

  
  
  
** _Regina Ursula Moriano_ **

** _Gold-blonde  brown eyes_ **

** _21, looks her age_ **

**** _Home - 425 thestle ave, 87a, sector 3_  
Week work - 8856 redwood ave, sector 3  
Weekend (e/o) - 9008 milk street, sector 1 

** _856-959-2284_ **

  
“...Goodbye Regina Moriano.” they hummed, and grabbed the lighter off of their desk, setting fire to the corner of the little paper. It quickly caught, and as it started curling in on itself and turning blackened at the edges, they tossed it into the empty trashcan under their desk, leaving it to burn to ashes while they checked the progress their little bot had made.

 

There were only 50 pictures and counting, at least a quarter of which were arguing why that  _ wasn't _ actually them in the picture, mostly people who knew them but also a few of their neighbors, and a couple complete strangers. Huh. They'd have to look into that later. 

 

They debated deleting all the posts, but decided that would be too suspicious a thing to do, and may make people actually believe that was them...if they left it alone, it might blow over in a few months, and not much would come of it. No one had even tried to message them yet and ask about it, which was probably for the best. 

 

They took another few minutes to think about it, watching as the count went up, and sighed. They added another few lines of code to the bot, and set the system to 'Monitor’. Them promptly began researching ways to get the weed smell out of clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda want to write something from Regina's perspective? but I also want to introduce you guys to pleoh more? but I also want to talk about the setting? im screwed?


End file.
